Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to VTOL aircraft. More particularly, the present invention relates wing-mounted thrusters that can be angularly manipulated so as to generate an angular thrust below the fuselage of the aircraft.
Conventional VTOL aircraft employ a number of structural relationships for effecting sufficient vertical thrust for take-off and landing and the direction of control required during these operations. For example, one type of aircraft includes a plurality of separate thrust engines moveable between vertical and horizontal thrust positions. Take-off is accomplished by tipping the engines to a vertical position, and thereafter moving them to a horizontal position for forward flight. In another design, the engine thrust is deflected vertically downwardly from the aircraft""s center of gravity with part of the thrust drawn off into the wing tip jets to provide attitude control at low forward speeds.
Unfortunately, major efforts associated with VTOL aircraft have been directed to techniques for the xe2x80x9ctake-offxe2x80x9d of the aircraft. Very little effort has been conducted into the most efficient manner in which to use the thrusters of the airplane to effectively land the aircraft.
In the past, various patents have issued with respect to such vertical take-off and landing aircraft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,051, issued on Apr. 17, 1962 to Kerry et al. describes a vertical lift engine for aircraft. This vertical lift engine is mounted so that the engine can be moved between a horizontal and a vertical position. A guide vane structure serves to deflect ambient air into the engine air intake. A means is provided for controlling the movement of the engine from the horizontal toward the vertical position.
U.S. Pat No. 3,545,219, issued on Dec. 8, 1970 to J. Millward, describes a gas turbine by-pass engine mounted in the wing structure of the aircraft. In this invention, the by-pass engine has a fixed nozzle directable downwardly from the wing structure of the aircraft and deflectors for deflecting the exhaust gases in a desired direction.
U.S. Pat No. 2,885,159, issued on May 5, 1959 to T. F. Ashwood, describes an aircraft having orientatable jet nozzle arrangements. The jet gases can be directed in an orientation generally aligned with the longitudinal axis of the aircraft or directed downwardly so as to facilitate the take-off of the aircraft.
U.S. Pat No. 3,278,138, issued on Oct. 11, 1966 to E. Haberkorn, teaches a take-off assist for a VTOL aircraft. In this device, a thruster is provided which is mounted to the fuselage of the aircraft. This thruster structure is angularly adjustable so as to direct a downward thrust to the sides of the fuselage or a rearward thrust toward the back of the fuselage.
U.S. Pat No. 3,823,897, issued on Jul. 16, 1974 to O. E. Bloomquist, describes a VTOL aircraft having a single source of thrust acting through a plurality of reaction nozzles displaced from various axes of the aircraft so as to provide the functions of lift, thrust and attitude control. The nozzles are infinitely variable so as to generate thrust in the desired direction. A bypass valve permits the thrust engine or engines to operate at full power during lift-off and landing.
U.S. Pat No. 5,372,337, issued on Dec. 13, 1994 to Kress et al., describes an unmanned aircraft having a single engine with dual jet exhaust. These exhaust are coupled to side mounted rotating nozzles through a swivel joint. Jet deflection means are mounted to the end of the rotating nozzles so as to achieve additional degrees of freedom for the aircraft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a VTOL aircraft with superior landing capability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a VTOL aircraft in which the thrust is directed to an area directly below the underside of the fuselage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a VTOL aircraft which includes wing-mounted jet engines which can direct an angularly adjustable force for the purposes of take-off and landing.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a VTOL aircraft which better simulates the take-off and landing characteristics of a bird.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is a VTOL aircraft comprising a fuselage, a first wing extending from one side of the fuselage, a second wing extending from an opposite side of the fuselage, a first thruster means supported on the first wing, a second thruster means supported on the second wing, and a propulsion means connected to the fuselage. The first thruster means serves to direct a thrust of air at an angle directly below the fuselage. The second thruster means also serves to direct a thrust of air at an angle toward the area directly below the fuselage. The propulsion means serves to generate thrust so as to propel the fuselage through the air.
The first and second thruster means are each directed at an acute angle with respect to a plane of the first and second wings . In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, these thruster means are jet engines. Each of these jet engines has a selectable amount of thrust. The thrusters are angularly moveable between a first position and a second position. The first position is directed to the area directly below the fuselage. The second position is transverse to a plane of the first and second wings. The propulsion means is a pair of jet engines that are mounted on opposite sides of the fuselage.
The present invention also comprises control means contained within the fuselage. The control means is connected to the first and second thruster means. The control means serves to control an amount of the thrust produced by the first and second thruster means.
The present invention is also a method of landing an aircraft comprising the steps of: (1) flying the aircraft toward a surface of the earth; (2) directing a downward thrust from a pair of wings of the aircraft toward the earth at an area directly below the fuselage of the aircraft; (3) reducing a force of the downward thrust as the aircraft approaches the earth; and (4) stopping the downward thrust when the wheels of the aircraft touch the earth.